


Unspoken

by Lady_Themis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Kinda, M/M, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Themis/pseuds/Lady_Themis
Summary: C’est l’histoire d’un amour qui avait commencé trop fort. C’est l’histoire de deux vies qui se sont liées, pour mieux se déchirer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Une première partie écrite autour de la chanson Unspoken, par Hurts.  
> Bonne lecture!

C’est l’histoire d’un amour que personne n’attendait, que personne n’avait soupçonné. C’est l’histoire de deux âmes qui s’étaient mêlées tardivement, au moment où elles en avaient le plus besoin. L’histoire de deux êtres qui se sont raccrochés l’un à l’autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Deux êtres qui n’avaient eu que de la haine à l’égard de l’autre, jusqu’à ce que le monde s’effondre autour d’eux. Ils avançaient sur des voies diamétralement opposées, luttaient pour des camps ennemis, jusqu’à ce qu’ils réalisent qu’ils se battaient pour la même chose : la vie.

C’est l’histoire d’un amour qui avait commencé trop fort. C’est l’histoire de deux vies qui se sont liées, pour mieux se déchirer.

**жжж**

Le blond se tient dans le hall de cette maison qui fut la sienne durant les cinq dernières années. A ses pieds se trouvent deux valises, et il tient entre ses doigts une enveloppe et sa baguette. S’il ferme les yeux, il est certain de pouvoir encore entendre l’écho de ses rires se mêlant à ceux de son amant, le bruit de leurs courses folles à travers les couloirs, de leur corps qui se heurtent pour se mêler. Il sait également que s’il les laisse trop longtemps fermés, il pourra entendre l’éclat de leurs voix, le fracas de la vaisselle que l’on brise, le sifflement des sortilèges. Alors il garde les yeux bien ouverts et il regarde le fantôme de leur amour ramper vicieusement autour de lui, hurlant qu’il n’est plus. Ses mains tremblent, et le papier se froisse entre ses doigts.

La maison est vide et le silence assourdissant. Il parcourt du regard chaque centimètre de ce lieu dont il connaît le moindre recoin, tout comme il connaît le corps de celui qu’il abandonne en ces murs. Il pourrait errer dans ces couloirs dans une obscurité des plus absolues, dessiner les courbes de _son_ corps les yeux fermés. Il s’interdit cependant d’y penser. Ne pas fermer les yeux. Ne pas penser à son rire, à ses yeux, à son corps. Ne pas penser à ce qui n’est plus, à ce qui ne lui appartient plus.

Il avance d’un pas hasardeux en direction de la console du hall, et le bruit de son propre mouvement le surprend. Il s’arrête un instant, inspire profondément, et parcourt les quelques mètres qui le séparent encore du meuble. Sur le bois ciré – ils avaient retapé chaque meuble de cette maison à la façon moldue – il dépose son enveloppe, scellée à la cire rouge, sur laquelle apparaissent en relief ses initiales entremêlées : DM.

Puis il s’autorise à fermer les yeux, seulement pour retenir les larmes qui s’y pressent et menacent de rouler sur ses joues. Il reste ainsi le temps de trois respirations. Une. Je m’en vais. Deux. Tout est fini. Trois. C’est pour le mieux. Ses pupilles aciers rencontrent à nouveau la lumière du jour et sa baguette remue entre ses doigts. Les valises flottent jusqu’à ses mains et il s’y accroche fermement alors que son corps disparaît dans un craquement à peine perceptible, qui raisonne pourtant dans la maison vide.

**жжж**

L’écriture est élégante, reconnaissable entre toutes. Légèrement inclinée, aucune lettre ne sort du rang. Si rangée, si propre. Si _lui_. Il lui semble voir sa main frotter contre le papier écru, la plume s’agiter lentement entre ses doigts. Il peut sentir son odeur musquée, laissée par son poignet toujours si délicatement parfumé. Il n’a pas besoin de lire les mots qui s’étalent sous ses yeux. Il sait. Il a su à l’instant même où il a passé le pas de la porte, lorsque le vide l’a enveloppé comme un être visqueux, si présent bien qu’invisible. Le brun se raccroche au mur pour maintenir le poids de son corps, alourdi par la détresse et la peur.

« Harry,

Cela fait déjà quelque temps que l’on essaie, tous les deux, que l’on se dit que cela va finir par fonctionner. Chacune de nos disputes se solde par la même discussion, inlassablement : la guerre nous a détruit, nous avons besoin de temps, nous allons réussir à surpasser les blessures et alors notre histoire sera fantastique. Mais chaque dispute se fait plus violente, plus destructrice. On se bousille à coup de mots, chaque fois plus douloureux, plus piquants. Parce que nous nous connaissons assez pour nous aimer, mais mieux encore pour nous consumer. Nous avons passé trop d’années à nous haïr. Cela fait partie de nous, comme une musique lancinante dont on ne peut se débarrasser, qu’importe la mélodie que l’on essaie de jouer pour la couvrir.

_Les choses ne changeront jamais, et nos cœurs seront toujours séparés._

Nous savons tous deux que quoi que nous fassions, nous n’arriverons à rien. Que trop d’années à se battre nous ont éloignés, et que rien ne pourra anéantir parfaitement ce mur qui s’est élevé entre nous. Nous savons tous deux ces choses-là… Mais nous les taisons. Il me semble que cela fait bien longtemps que nos rires ont été remplacés par des hurlements, que nos tendresses ont été remplacées par des déchirements. Oh Harry. Même faire l’amour n’a plus la même saveur. Comme si nous espérions trouver dans cette intimité un amour disparu, en vain. Alors tout n’est plus que colère. La haine s’est glissée dans notre lit. Nous hurlons tout ce que nous pouvons, tout pour éviter de se dire ces mots qui mettront fin à ce qui fut notre plus belle histoire.

_Les choses que nous ne disons jamais sont souvent meilleures mises de côté._

Nous ne pouvons plus continuer à détruire ainsi nos souvenirs les plus heureux. Nos lèvres se sont effleurées. Nos doigts se sont mêlés. Encore la nuit dernière, je t’ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait, et pour être tout à fait honnête, peut-être est-ce encore le cas. Tu étais mon souffle d’air frais, mon oxygène. Tu étais ce qui me maintenait à la surface lorsque les démons m’entraînaient vers le tréfonds les plus sombres de mon âme. Pourtant, je n’ai plus le choix. Je dois partir. Pour ton bien. Pour notre bien. C’est l’une des décisions les plus difficiles que j’ai eu à prendre. Tu es partout autour de moi, en moi. Tu es dans chacune de mes cellules, chaque fibre de mon être. Tu es ancré en moi. Mais je le sais, je réussirai à t’ _oublier. Je vais oublier ce moment._

Tous les jours, _c’est la même routine._ Nous nous battons pour ne pas se perdre. Nous nous battons pour vaincre ces années à se haïr. C’est impossible, pourtant. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La haine l’emporte toujours. Ta victoire sur le mal n’a été qu’une exception que tu as réussi à arracher à la vie. Tu ne peux pas être si chanceux à nouveau.

Au début, tes yeux verts brillaient d’un éclat puissant. Ils reflétaient ta joie de vivre notre amour. Je m’y noyais chaque jour comme dans un océan de verdure. Ils étaient tel une forêt, et je m’y suis perdu pendant si longtemps. J’ai erré dans ton regard en suivant la lueur de ton bonheur. Et puis elle s’est éteinte, et je me suis retrouvé à nouveau plongé dans l’obscurité.

_J’ai vu la flamme s’éteindre dans ton regard._

Tu aimes dire que je suis la personne la plus tendre que tu aies rencontré, que jamais personne ne t’a aimé comme je le fais Cela n’efface pas celui que je suis, que tu as tant détesté : l’être vicieux et hautain, cruel parfois. J’ai essayé, constamment, de vaincre mes travers. J’ai rompu avec ma famille, mon rang, mon honneur, pour toi. As-tu seulement conscience de la bataille qui se jouait en moi à chaque instant ? On ne change pas un être qui s’est construit dans la douleur et la peur.

_Et rien de ce que fais ne sera jamais assez pour toi. Quoi que je fasse._

Je t’ai vu essayer d’ignorer ces traits de ma personnalité que tu abhorres, prétendre qu’ils n’existaient pas. Je sais que tu voulais m’aimer, croire que c’était possible. Je t’ai vu prétendre que le poids de ton amour était suffisant pour contrer ta répulsion à l’encontre de ce que je représente : le fier héritier d’une famille de sang-pur, porteur de ses préceptes. Un ancien Mangemort. (Ne détourne pas le regard de ce mot comme tu le fais lorsque tu aperçois ma Marque, je t’en prie). Tu me reproches de ne pas faire assez alors que tu voudrais oublier toutes ces années de torture. Toutes ces années où nous nous haïssions, ces années où tu vivais avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

_Prends moi comme je suis, je ne serai jamais un autre._

Notre histoire n’est vouée qu’à l’échec, et cela ne pourra être évité, même si aucun de nous n’a le courage de le dire à voix haute. Nos regards le hurlent à chaque instant que nous passons ensemble, à feindre que tout ira bien. Cette histoire nous fait trop de mal. Elle nous ruine plus que nous le sommes déjà, plus que notre passé a pu le faire. Te rends-tu compte, mon amour ? Nous nous détruisons plus que notre passé, qui nous a pourtant tant abîmé. Si cette foutue guerre nous à déjà dépecé de toute joie, que reste-t-il à ronger ?

_A_ _lors laisse moi partir. Je ne changerai pas d’avis._

J’ai pourtant essayé de te faire entendre raison, mais quoi que je dise, tu refuses de l’accepter. Désormais, tu ne peux plus te contenter de secouer la tête et de fuir. Ce jeu, cet espoir, a trop duré. Et rien de ce que tu diras, aucun de tes mots d’amour, ne pourrais m’empêcher de partir. Pas même les je t’aime que tu me hurles alors même que des sortilèges détruisent ce qui nous entoure.

_Rien de ce que tu dis ne pourra nous sauver cette fois._

Pardonne moi. Pardonne moi de ne plus être assez vivant pour nous donner une énième chance. Pardonne moi de ne plus vouloir placer le peu d’espoir qu’il me reste dans un amour qui n’existe plus.

Alors je te quitte, mon amour, ma vie, je te quitte aujourd'hui. Car malgré nos baisers et nos caresses, _je préfère être seul._

Draco. »

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plus, n'hésitez à laisser votre avis, ou un kudo!


End file.
